


Dark Magic

by Icedragon357



Category: God of War
Genre: Awkward Crush, Dark Magic, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Protective Kratos, might be dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedragon357/pseuds/Icedragon357
Summary: Freya's remorse over her dead son Baldur has led her to the extremities to use her magic to create a new son to bring Baldur back from the dead. She seeks revenge, and she knows exactly how to do it.





	Dark Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short story I thought of that just happened to pop up in my head. I mean how far would Freya go to get her son back.

Freya sat alone in her darkened home. Her face was streaked with tears that had dirtied and dried up on her face. All she could do was stare at her dead son who lay lying motionless on the ground in front of her. How could Kratos do this to her, and to think that she started to fall for that monster of a god. Even his son Atreus had betrayed her, helping his father to murder the one thing she cared about most. She continued to sob once more, curling up into the smallest ball she could muster in the corner.

All of a sudden, an idea had crossed her mind. She would create a new son. Yes! That's it! One that could bring back Baldur's soul from Helheim. Her broken soul did not care of how dangerous and evil this might be. Kratos took away the one thing she loved most. Now she was here to return the favor, and to get back what belongs to her. Even if it means she has to make a second sacrifice.

\-------------------

The magic has proved to be worth her while. At first she thought about about making the kid as if he were a newborn, but that would waste time. She would need to get him there as soon as she could. Freya has been telling herself over countless of times that she couldn't get attached either. Otherwise, how else would she be able to let him go. She ended up making him as old as Atreus was. Which meant that she would have to go through the trouble of having to train him as a young teen. It wasn't going to be easy.

After a long time, she realized how wrong she was. The child she made was one of the kindest and probably one of the smartest she's ever met. Freya grew attached to the child, even though she planned on training him for a year. She told herself she wouldn't give him a name, but she did, she named him, Eros.

She didn't know why, maybe it was because she thought it was a name that suited him. To be honest, it did.

"Mother? Look, I think it might be a raven" The young boy awed at the jade bird that was perched on the stone rock in front of him. He laughed idly at the bird as it flapped its wings and cawed like one of a griffon. Although he has only seen one griffon in almost the full year he's been on Midgard.

"Eros where are- What are you doing!?" Freya rushed over to where the boy was sitting. Who jumped in surprise. Freya picked a rock from up off the ground and threw it at the raven. It Shattered into a million pieces, almost like if you were to break and smash open pots. "That Raven belongs to Odin, it is his little spy. Why didn't you kill it?"

"I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't know." Eros looked frightened. He hadn't see his mother this angry ever. Upset, sure, but angry, never.

"This isn't good." his mother sounded stressed." If Odin now knows where we are we have to act now."

"What do you mean mother?" Eros questioned.

His mother smiled halfheartedly,"It is time." she said.

Eros's mouth dropped down. He didn't know whether to be frightened or ecstatic. This was the moment that he knew would be coming. he had been training since the first day he knew his mother. Freya pulled him in from the outdoors as she prepped the magic that was needed to get into Hel, across the Bridge of the Damned and back. When that was made she gave him the bifrost that was needed to travel in between the realms.

"Remember that once you go into Hel rub this on your neck and say Fiola. It will help to keep you warm as long as you are there." Freya tied it away in one of her spare satchels. "i trust that you will bring back the soul Guarded by the Raven Correct?"

"Yes mother." Eros turned to leave but not before giving Freya a tight hug before leaving out through the back door. "Love you mother." He said before shutting the door behind him.

Freya sighed before sitting down on the floor. She crossed her legs as a dark smile started to appear over her face. Freya did feel bad of what was to come to Eros and Atreus, but it is the only way to get what she wants. That and to get her revenge on Kratos. She will Finally get her son back.


End file.
